roemeniefandomcom-20200214-history
Overleg gebruiker:Bucurestean
Hi Bucurestean -- we are excited to have Roemenië Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela Beesley :Wow! That was a fast start. You have a home page and logo before I've even created the page about this wiki on the central Wikia. Angela (talk) 2 dec 2007 14:00 (UTC) ::Hehe, thanks! I don't know why, but I feel that this will be a succesful wiki ;-) Alexandru 2 dec 2007 14:23 (UTC) Succes :) Nieuw projectje? Veel succes :) --OosWesThoesBes 2 dec 2007 17:45 (UTC) :Bedankt. Hetzelfde! ;-) Alexandru 2 dec 2007 18:46 (UTC) Succes ook vanwege mezelf. k' Zou natuurlijk graag mijn steentje bijdragen maar ik weet hoegenaamd niets over Roemenië. Behalve Ioanna en haar kleine gezinnetje, ken ik er ook niemand. Lars 17 dec 2007 08:37 (UTC) : :-) Alexandru 17 dec 2007 13:52 (UTC) :: 't Is hier maar stilletjes? :( 24 dec 2007 16:47 (UTC) :::Waarom is 't hier stilletjes ? In need for a humopedia ? Lars 25 jan 2008 18:39 (UTC) Maps Hello. Google Maps are now working here. Angela (talk) 7 dec 2007 14:45 (UTC) Antwoord Denk eens na over wat je zegt. George Matthews is verdomme m'n BROER, met wie ik al 17 jaar samenleef! Tuurlijk zeg ik alles tegen hem!! Joeri is een van mijn beste vriend met wie ik 4 uur op de week samen les heb en die ik elke pauze spreek! Ik ken hem al bijna tien jaar, NATUURLIJK spreek ik tegen hem! Natuurlijk zeg ik hem dat er iets ernstig gebeurd is, natuurlijk bespreek ik de straffen die ik eis, natuurlijk bespreek ik ALLES dat hier gebeurd met hem! Man, wie is hier blind? Ik kan alleen maar Lovianen op posten zetten als ze goede Lovianen zijn, en behalve de klassieke Lovianen is er niemand! Zie dat toch in! Met wie spreek jij op MSN/IRC/whatever? Dat is privé en dat is ABSOLUUT niet verboden... Wat me iedere keer terug op de grond zet, is het zó duidelijk verschil tussen ons. Jij bent een voetbalmacho'tje, wat jonger, wat naïever, géén idee van politiek, democratie en jurisdictie. Iedere keer doe je me dat terug beseffen... Antwoord asjeblieft niet, zinnigheden verwacht ik niet meer van jou. 17 apr 2008 16:09 (UTC) Hey Al, van Torero Hallo Al, heb je gevonden hier. Alles goed met je? Hier Torero, van weleer. Jij bent de Wikipedia ook inmiddels ontvlucht zie ik. Verstandig. Ik had een vraagje aan je, kun jij mij mailen asjeblief? Zou het tof vinden op: el_ligadoraapdingetjehetepost_(maar dan in het Engels)puntcom. Gegroet! 134.146.0.42 24 apr 2008 13:02 (UTC)